


The Galaxy's Wrath

by RainofAugust



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery from trauma, Sapphic, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: The Gravestone is gone. The Eternal Fleet has been decimated. Alliance Commander Viridana Dragoi, the former Empire's Wrath, has faced challenges testing her very soul. Without their Fleet, the Alliance is vulnerable to those who want to exact revenge against the Commander. However, the Alliance has not lost its greatest weapons - the Galaxy's Wrath, her advisor and wife; and their team of intrepid survivors who protect Odessen and help the Alliance thrive.This story follows The Eternal Wrath and picks up after the events of the Nathema Conspiracy, following Viri and her companions through Ossus, Onslaught, and original adventures.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Warrior
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Galaxy's Wrath

**Odessen, 3629 BBY**

_The Eternal Throne gleams, the searchlights of the Fleet just outside the window washing over it in waves. Viri sits on the throne, her back straight, her eyes glassy; her voice silent._

_”You did it!” Theron enthuses, rushing forward and clapping his hands. “You claimed the Eternal Throne.”_

_”Indeed,” a voice says, and even though it is coming from Viri’s lips, it is not Viri._

_”Viri?” Theron stops uncertainly and studies her expression._

_”Yes?” The Not-Viri sneers. “It’s going to take me a while to learn to respond to this name. It’s so…common.”_

_”Valkorion!” Lana screams, and the Not-Viri grins at her._

_”At least she chose well,” the Not-Viri sneers. “You’re not hard to look at. I could keep you around.”_

_”You are not Viri,” Lana whispers as her heart turns to ice._

_“Of course I am, Lana _dear_ ,” Valkorion says, smiling maliciously. “Come give me a kiss.”_

”Lana!” Hands grip Lana’s shoulders, shaking her awake. She blinks wildly and dim images around the room come into focus: the Force blessing scroll in a case on the bedside table; the dreamsilk sheets on the bed; the murky outline of the ceiling. And before her, the worried face of her wife. 

_Her_ wife, Lana reminds herself. _Her._ Her hands track frantically across Viri’s face, tracing her cheekbones and the deep scar on her cheek. Panicked fingers run through Viri’s hair, tousled as always. Concern surges through the bond she shares with Viri, and Lana leans into it. 

”What happened, love?” Viri glances toward the side of the room and flicks on a light with the Force. A dim green glow illuminates the space, calm and cool, giving them just enough light to see each other clearly. 

”It…” Lana gasps, taking one deep breath after the next. She doesn’t have as many nightmares as Viri. Not nearly as many. But when they come, and they do, they are always horrific. “I can’t…” 

”Shhhh. There’s nothing you need to do right now,” Viri says. “Can I hold you?” 

”Please,” Lana says, burrowing into her arms. The bond overflows with love and warmth as Viri wraps a blanket around them. 

”I’ve got you,” Viri soothes. “Which was it?” 

”Eternal Throne,” Lana whispers into Viri’s shoulder.

”We won,” Viri murmurs. “We defeated him. You’ve been in my mind. You know he’s not there.” 

”Still,” Lana agrees, gulping. “You…” 

Images bubble up in her mind, unbidden: Viri screaming on the Eternal Throne. Viri unconscious.

”I’m not hurting now,” Viri reassures her, holding her tightly and stroking her hair. “I’m not unconscious now. I’m right here with you.” 

”Alive,” Lana whispers. 

”Yes,” Viri agrees, kissing the top of her head. They both know better than to add the “…and well” to the end of the phrase. 

”I’m supposed to comfort you,” Lana says, drawing back and looking into Viri’s eyes. 

”We heal each other,” Viri shakes her head and kisses Lana’s neck. 

“Water.” 

”Right here,” Viri nods, summoning a glass from the bedside table with a wave of her hand. 

”Thank you,” Lana says, downing it in one gulp. Her fingers shake around the glass, and Viri reaches out to steady her.

”It was a bad one, wasn’t it?” Viri asks quietly, helping tilt the glass for Lana. 

”Yes,” Lana admits. “He…you…your body…he had it. And he wouldn’t give it back.” 

Viri nods gravely, filling the glass with more water for her. “Deep breath. Slow down.” 

”What if he’s not dead, Viri?” Lana exhales, forcing herself to sip the water slowly. 

”Then we’ll just defeat him again,” Viri says quietly.

”You say that so calmly.” 

”You know there’s nothing else we can do about it,” Viri murmurs, brushing Lana's hair out of her eyes. “If it comes up, it will be handled.” 

”I wish you would tell me, ‘don’t worry, he won’t come back.’” 

”Considering I fought Revan twice, and have seen numerous others seem to return from the dead…I can not consider that as an absolute,” Viri admits, taking Lana’s empty glass from her and floating it back to the nightstand. 

”You’re right, of course. All the same…no one can take you,” Lana whispers, burying her face in Viri’s shoulder again. 

”They can’t and they won’t. That _is_ an absolute,” Viri tightens her arms around Lana, stroking her back. “Dream with me? We have a long day tomorrow. We need some rest.” 

”Kiss it away,” Lana says, meeting her eyes squarely. Viri nods, her lips curling into a sweet smile as she moves in.


End file.
